


An anxious Soul dwells within an anxious Mind and an anxious Body

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: Transforming Weapons [1]
Category: Soul Eater, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Azusa Yumi, Christmas couple (Osomatsu-san), Gen, Homura (Osomatsu-san), Inuyama Kinko (Osomatsu-san), Mainly a nenchuumatsu centric fic!, Marie Mjolnir - Freeform, NENCHUUMATSU CENTRIC, Nozomi Takahashi (Osomatsu-san), Osomatsu-San fusion, Sacchi (Osomatsu-san), Shaorin (Osomatsu-San), i don’t know how tags work, i guess, idk - Freeform, or do I just call it Osomatsu-San and Soul Eater crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: Choromatsu takes a deep breath. Counts to ten. And proceeds to launch into another screaming fit, very, very close to Ichimatsu’s ear and this time Ichimatsu does have the decency to flinch.





	An anxious Soul dwells within an anxious Mind and an anxious Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a Nenchuumatsu centric fic. The tagged characters are just there because they are mentioned in passing, just to avoid confusion I suppose?????
> 
> Thanks for reading

Out of six brothers only two of them were given the gift—according to their mother—to become demon weapons, Choromatsu and Todomasu. The remaining three brothers accompanied the two to become meisters at Death Weapon Meister Academy. The only brother who was both a demon weapon and had the abilities to become a meister was Jyushimatsu.

And so they went. Due to their sextuplet nature, Lord Death decided to pair some of the brothers together. Osomatsu with Choromatsu and Karamatsu with Todomatsu. Ichimatsu would have been tasked with training Jyushimatsu had the fifth born not fallen on the demon weapon, Homura. 

That left Ichimatsu as the only brother without a demon weapon, so he went through the usual process of getting one assigned to him.

The first weapon he gets assigned is called Nozomi Takahashi, and though meek at first glance, hers is an uncontrollable soul wavelength, one that has calming effects much like Professor Mjolnir. Getting a perfect soul resonance was not their problem, both were able to sync perfectly, or collecting kishin souls—they managed to collect more than half of the required souls. The issue was that she made him nervous when they weren’t fighting. So he’d avoid her whenever possible, only reuniting with her to complete their missions. They did fall behind in terms of hand-to-hand combat, but before either could work on it, Lord Death changed Ichimatsu’s partner with a male demon weapon. 

However, the demon weapon proved to be more calm and collected, so much that it made Ichimatsu feel guilty for slacking off during the written tests and classes. Thankfully for him, the demon weapon’s meister came back from maternity leave. Gently, taking his hands in hers, she thanked him with a quiet smile and kind eyes for looking after her husband. Ichimatsu stills encounters them from time to time and shares a smile with them.

Two more female demon weapons are given to him, Inuyama Kinko and Sacchi, and just as before they were soon switched over to different meisters—he just couldn’t interact with his female classmates. As a last resort, Lord Death allowed for Ichimatsu, under Stein’s recommendation (who is also whole new problem on his own), to handle one of his own death weapons: Shaorin, because she was both the newest acquisition and a multi-form high performance weapon.

And though Ichimatsu did fairly well when wielding Shaorin, the older woman still made him nervous—maybe not pants-down-take-a-dump nervous, not since Professor Yumi, but rather skittish. 

From his perspective, Ichimatsu just assumes no one else can match his personal wavelength—which is not entirely true. Sometimes he’s the one who gets so exasperated with his demon weapons that he refuses to match with them.

What’s more, Ichimatsu also faces a whole stitched-up, and very human problem. Because see, despite doing his best to avoid unnecessary attention, he still catches the eye of Professor Franken Stein. Who is known for his obsession with dismantling things _ and _people. So when the man rolls his way, cigarette in mouth and a wicked glint in his eyes, Ichimatsu does nothing more than voice a firm “NO,” and fast-walks down the hall of the academy. 

He may or may have not sprinted the moment he heard the rolling of wheels following after him. Osomatsu still claims that is the fastest he has seen Ichimatsu move...under normal circumstances.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It’s after class that Choromatsu comes to Ichimatsu.

“So because the idiot took a direct verbal hit from Excalibur he ended up with broken ribs.”

“So?”

“So, that means I am without meister and I rather not deal with new meisters when one of my brothers is known for continually changing demon weapons.” Which initially doesn’t sit well with Ichimatsu, but instead of getting annoyed, Ichimatsu listens to his brother. 

_ What if I can’t do it? _Ichimatsu hears those unspoken words. 

He understands to some level, the anxiety of trying to sync soul wavelengths, the painful backlash when it just doesn’t work and the shame of falling behind on the kishin collection.

He has felt the same way in the past, still does. Ichimatsu can only assume that maybe it’s just Choromatsu’s anxiety rambling away. But—

With a sleepy gaze, he eyes his brother before giving a resounding shrug and agrees,

“Sure, if Lord Death allows it. I don’t really care.”

“Real-”

“Matsuno Ichimatsu,” cuts Professor Stein’s flat voice, the trademark sound of wheels following it, “we must talk about the special lessons for you.”

“You speak to Lord Death,” starts Ichimatsu and looks around the hallway, “I gotta go!” He makes a run towards the nearest exit he can find, but since this is DWMA, his next best bet is a window. But before Ichimatsu even gets the chance to turn to a window (broken glass be damned) he promptly collides with a very hard chest. He falls flat on his ass when he loses his balance and comes face to face with the bane of his existence.

“We really must talk, Lord Death’s orders,” says Stein, holding an envelope before Ichimatsu, and without missing a beat he grabs Ichimatsu’s arm and starts leading him away. Rambling about the lessons and teaching him about surgery.

“Wait, wait,wait wait, I have- I have a demon weapon, I have one,” he shouts frantically, and starts struggling against Stein’s hold. The older man stops and gives Ichimatsu a dry look and raises an inquisitive brow.

“Fappy, it’s fappy!” And he waves a hand for Choromatsu to approach them. And since this is Choromatsu, he doesn’t go quietly.

“Choromatsu,” corrects third eldest, and straightens a bit when he regards their professor, “and yes, I was about to go to speak with Lord Death to ask about becoming Ichimatsu’s demon weapon since he currently doesn’t have one. And since my idiot meister is recovering, I am without meister too.”

Stein regards the identical brothers, hums thoughtfully and lets go of Ichimatsu, muttering a_ maybe next time_ and says out loud, “ah, okay, sounds good. I will let Lord Death know about the changes then,” and he’s gone before either of the brothers can say anything else.

“Well, I suppose that takes care of that.”

“And gets Professors Stein off my back for a while,” adds Ichimatsu as an afterthought. Both brothers start walking to head back home.

“Nah, Ichimatsu...”

“What.”

“Why don’t you just listen to Professor Stein, he seems to really believe you have a lot of potential,” and Choromatsu’s voice becomes a tad bit more tighter than before and by grace of living with him for twenty or so years, Ichimatsu notices the minor change, “anyone else would be dying to have that opportunity.”

Ichimatsu hums before replying, “maybe one of these days, but it’s too troublesome,” he says languidly. 

Both part ways again when Choromatsu mentions doing the groceries for their mother on his way back from the academy.

Ichimatsu stands for a few seconds, watching Choromatsu walk away. Maybe…

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“When I said take on his offer I didn’t mean with me as your weapon,” screeches Choromatsu when he finds out that Ichimatsu has accepted the extra lessons from Professor Stein. To his credit, Ichimatsu doesn’t do anything other than blink in the face of Choromatsu’s verbal assault.

“Well, I already accepted, so now you’ll have to stay with me for a while. He said I can’t keep changing demon weapons, not during his lesson.”

Choromatsu should feel happy, excited and elated even, never had he dreamed that he’d get the chance to train under Professor Stein. Sure, many of the professors at DWMA are genius experts or death weapons, but to be hand picked by one of them was a whole other deal. Granted, he wasn’t chosen specifically, it was Ichimatsu, which made the whole ordeal even more whimsical.

“I- I guess,” says Choromatsu in defeat, shoulders slumping a bit and he lets out a tired sigh, “so when do we start?”

“Today.”

Choromatsu takes a deep breath. Counts to ten. And proceeds to launch into another screaming fit, very, _ very _ close to Ichimatsu’s ear and this time Ichimatsu does have the decency to flinch.

——————————————————————————————————-————————————————————————

Learning to wield Choromatsu’s demon weapon form was no easy feat, and Ichimatsu is floored to even imagine that Osomatsu is able to handle it just fine.

As a weapon, Choromatsu is broadsword, a broadsword that has more than fifty chain-linked blades and dual wrist guards. Perhaps most impressive of Choromatsu’s form is the strike speed and it’s unpredictable strike path. 

“I have to admit,” starts Stein, bring up a match to light his cigarette, making Ichimatsu stop mid swing “I am not too keen in having Choromatsu as your demon weapon,” and there is a pause much too long for Choromatsu’s nerves.

He knew it. He knew it was too good to be true. Ichimatsu may be a genius if the man before them has taken a liking to the fourth born. But himself? Surely, reasons Choromatsu, there are far more superior weapons than him. And he can’t help the sudden wave of tremors that shake his body.

“But,” continues Stein in that same flatly amused tone, “after reading his file, I can’t think of a better demon weapon for you.”

“Yeah,” agrees Ichimatsu almost proud when he senses Choromatsu’s soul stabilize, the shaking of the sword ceasing.

“Well, since this will be the first lesson we will do all the basics today, and by we I mean you and Choromatsu. Don’t worry, it should be easy enough. Tomorrow you two will be assigned a mission to see how well you fare as partners and it will serve as a preliminary assessment,” Stein takes a long drag from his cigarette and puffs out the smoke, “after that we will move on to the harder stuff, so to speak. Anyhow, good luck you two, see you in two days.”

Get down the basics he said. It’ll be easy _ he _said.

“Oi, Risingmatsu you are getting really hot. Concentrate!”

“I am concentrating! You’re the one who isn’t!”

“Sync soul wavelengths! Sync Risingmatsu! Sync damn it! We were doing it before! How is it that you can do it with Osomatsu-niisan?” He asks exasperatedly.

“Stop calling me that, moron! And how would I know? It just works.”

“An incompetent meister for an incompetent demon weapon,” growls Ichimatsu. The moment he feels Choromatsu become heavier, Ichimatsu is regretting his words. Soon Choromatsu returns to his human form and starts walking away from him.

“No wonder you can’t keep a demon weapon,” whispers Choromatsu in return.

It irks him, but Ichimatsu can’t deny that he did have that one coming. For the time being though, he thinks to himself watching Choromatsu’s retreating back, he’ll just let it go for today and try again tomorrow.

That night Ichimatsu brings eight manjū buns, as he is distributing them, he gives Choromatsu the sole bun with chestnut jam.

——————————————————————————————————-—————————————————————————

“Let’s try this again,” says Stein, “and because you two wasted a whole day, you’ll have to rush through your basics training and head out to the mission. It’s important that it gets done today.”

“Yes Professor Stein,” both brothers reply gloomily. This time Stein locks both brothers inside a room with lit candles all around the place. Maybe if they are more honest with each other then they can sync, otherwise Ichimatsu may just have to get a different demon weapon. Well, this is why siblings shouldn’t be paired up to begin with.

Again. Again. And _ again. _They go at it for most of the morning without much success.

“Risingmatsu, I don’t understand why you can’t sync. Stop resisting,” and as he says that a shock runs through Choromatsu’s form, making the third born puke up blood. 

“Oi, enough with the shocks Darkmatsu!”

“I’m not your enemy!”

“I never said you were!”

“Then stop resisting!”

“You stop telling me what to do! I know what to do!”

“If you do then do it! Choromatsu!” Taking one deep breath, Ichimatsu feels something in him snap, the exhale doesn’t come out shaky at all. “I know,” he start and though he tries to keep himself from talking, the words just come out almost like water running through an open dam. Ichimatsu scans the room and apprehensively glares at the candles. 

“I know that it’s nerve wracking Choromatsu. Especially with so much pressure put on us, but if I didn’t believe you couldn’t handle I wouldn’t have chosen this time to take on Professor Stein’s lessons.”

Choromatsu attempts to retort but Ichimatsu forges on, “So what if you can’t handle something now? So what if it's hard now, isn’t that how it always goes? The only way to get past initial hurdles is to keep on trying. Sorry, I ain’t our shitty eldest brother, but this is all you have now and if you dislike it so much,” Ichimatsu stops and slowly lets go of Choromatsu’s hilt, he watches as Choromatsu takes back his human form, “then you are free to go. I won’t force you either if this isn’t what you want. But-” he interrupts when he sees Choromatsu’s attempt to reply, “if you do stay, you will have to trust me more...trust yourself more,” he whispers the last part, looking off to the side.

Both remain silent for a bit, Choromatsu looks up at Ichimatsu who’s taken an interest on a particular candle to the far right. “Are you done?” Ichimatsu shrugs.

“I got it, okay? I- I will do my best.”

Ichimatsu glances back at Choromatsu when the other offers a hand to shake.

“Tch, no need to be so formal about it either,” but takes the hand nonetheless.

It should have been fixed. Sure, Choromatsu may not have said much of a response, and he is being a lot more compliant, so-

So, why is it that they are both running for their lives?

“Oi Risingmatsu, transform!”

“But we haven’t synced yet! What good will it do if we can’t sync!”

“Just do it damn it!”

Choromatsu’s form becomes brighter and soon Ichimatsu is catching the hilt. He grimaces when he feels the familiar heat of rejection. It’s hot. Ichimatsu comes to a forceful stop and turns around to face the giant mole coming after them underground. It’s really hot to hold Choromatsu. The earth opens as the moles excavates his way to Ichimatsu’s location. 

Ichimatsu bends his knees and uses the mole’s claw as a spring, using the opposing forces to launch himself away from danger and high enough to counter attack. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blades zig-zag towards the claw. Just before it can be retracted back underground, Ichimatsu pulls his arm back and he is rewarded with a wet splat.

The claw falls to the ground.

He quickly slams the blade into a tree branch on his way down and hangs in the air. He ignores the blinding pain that makes his hand tremble under his weight, as he looks around for the mole. His whole arm shakes and with a start he realizes that it is not only arm but the whole damn tree that is shaking. _ Fuck _.

No matter how fast he tries to move, he can’t avoid the damn thing. Ichimatsu is too preoccupied with the incoming attack to feel Choromatsu revert to his human form

“Out of the way!” Shouts Choromatsu and uses all his strength to toss Ichimatsu out of the way.

“Choromatsu! Transform!” Calls Ichimatsu in mid-air. Chromatsu’s body turns bright white as the mole breaks through the ground below, mouth wide open to swallow him whole. 

“Choromatsu!” That idiot! He’s supposed to be the one with the suicidal tendencies, not him! “You dumbass!”

“Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass!” 

“Ah.”

Choromatsu’s weapon form is right on his hand.

“Look alive! It’s coming again!”

With a huff, Ichimatsu lands hard against the ground and uses his momentum to push back. The mole changes direction, following the sound of their shouting, mouth still wide open and dripping with toxic acid.

“Your soul is mine!” He swings the sword and at lighting speed, the blades unravel going right into the mole’s mouth, coming out just above the tailbone. Ichimatsu moves his hand up and that’s enough force to shift direction. The blades cut cleanly through the mole’s back and in a puff of black smoke, the red glowing soul remains airborne.

Choromatsu reverts back to his human form, “well that takes care of that,” he says proudly, taking the red orb and swallowing it in one go.

“Yeah.”

By the time both brothers make it back to the academy, Stein gives his approval and sends them to the infirmary, given that Ichimatsu still sustained injuries.

“Why didn’t you say you sprained your ankle you moron! I could have carried you!”

“You don’t have the strength,” is Ichimatsu’s reply, dry as a desert.

“And it did burn! Look,” Choromatsu takes Ichimatsu’s hand, inspecting the angry red marks and small blisters littering Ichimatsu’s palm. Choromatsu growls in irritation, “wear your gloves next time! There is a reason for the equipment the academy gives you!” 

Despite his nagging, there is a small thought at the back of his head. If only he didn’t let his anxiety get the better of him. If only he could remain calm and collected at all times. If only he could ignore the voice in his head that reminds him of all the work he still has to master. The techniques, the kishin souls he has to collect. So much to be done, and he can’t begin to get himself together for it. The worst part is that it’s not only himself who he is hindering, but now Ichimatsu too. 

Ichimatsu who got hurt in an attempt to save both of their lives.

At the lack of screeching, Ichimatsu glances back at Choromatsu and notices the way his hands gingerly hold his own. Choromatsu’s shoulders are slumped, but there is still a trace of tightness in them. 

He’s working himself up, thinks Ichimatsu with a frown.

“I’m fine.” That startles Choromatsu back to reality, “besides, we were able to pull it off. Don’t you see? I managed to hold you even if it was last minute.”

“But you still got hurt,” he tries to sound like he is the reasonable one there, but it comes out meek and helpless.

“And so did you, how do you not feel your wrist hurting? You literally tossed my whole weight off to the side,” counters Ichimatsu flatly.

“Eh, it is fine,” and he holds it out for Ichimatsu to see. Promptly, the fourth born squeezes tightly around Choromatsu’s wrist making the older yelp in pain.

“See?” He taunts and gives it a second squeeze before Choromatsu snatches his hand away from his torturer.

“Yeah, well, you got a sprained ankle _ and _a burnt hand. Besides, it’s not like you are in better shape than I am,” Choromatsu’s voice raises an octave higher.

“Please! I am able to jump and land just fine. All you do is transform and wait for me to swing you around!” And he’s standing up, shouting back at Choromatsu, who in turn also stands up.

“Shut up! You still have to increase your stamina!”

“_ You _ have to increase your stamina!”

By the time the nurse finally gets to them, she has more things to patch up than a sprained ankle and wrist.

They make it work, somehow.


End file.
